Fixation
by Smol Blue Cinnamon Roll
Summary: Antiviral oneshot: Edward Porris starts to feel differently about Hannah Geist after she stays with him. Is it real love, or just fixation? Rated T for blood and sexual references. R&R


He didn't expect to truly fall for her...

Edward Porris was, of course, a huge Hannah Geist fanboy. He had all her diseases, his last one being the grotesque cluster of herpes on the right side of his slightly chapped lips. He knew everything about her life, and basically felt like an honorary member of the Geist bloodline at that point. One strange night, when he heard a knock on the door of his rather cramped house, he was shocked, but pleasantly suprised to see none other but Hannah herself, opting to replace her usual fancy and elegant attire with a baggy gray tracksuit, black, beat up Converses, and a camoflauge baseball cap over her golden blonde hair. She was requesting a place to stay, a place to lay low where she could escape the ravenous paparazzi, with their intruding cameras and their pushy antics. Of course, Edward agreed willingly, and felt his heart lift as she smiled in relief and hugged him tightly. He took in her sweet, floral scent, which made him weak in the knees, and nearly cried when he felt her silky hair against his cheek. That night, as she slept peacefully in his bed, Edward couldn't help but to stand in the doorway, in a seemingly threatening to most people, but harmless, way to watch her in her slumber. As he did, he felt something for her that overpowered his intense obsession and his blazing sexual desire for her. It was the feeling of pure, honest, passionate love, the feeling of wanting her to be content, the feeling of wanting to be the one that treated her the way she deserved to be treated, not like a group hallucination, not like a thing, but as a human with feelings and needs and wants.

As the time passed on, Hannah knew Edward on a common name basis, and vice versa. She became very comfortable around him, actually wanting to spend time with him whenever she could, whether it was cooking with him, watching TV with him, or the times they just sat up and talked for hours about how self obsessed society was. She felt something with him that she never felt with anyone before, not even with Laura Law back in 2003. She felt a lump in her throat and a fluttery feeling in her stomach whenever he looked at her with his sky blue eyes. He made her smile, not in her fake, plastic way for society's pleasure, but in a natural, comfortable way, and with him, she could laugh until her cheeks hurt, which would make her feel good all over, and he wouldn't judge, but would laugh along with her instead. Even when Edward admitted to having all of her diseases, although a bit creeped out at first, Hannah giggled and pinched his cheek like an annoying aunt, which made the poor, curly haired young man blush as red as her signature lipstick.

"Don't worry, I'm used to people being obsessed with me." Hannah had admitted, smiling when Edward gave her a suprised expression. Upon thinking, Edward had been suddenly hit with a huge pang of guilt about his fixation with her, the hours upon hours he spent at the Lucas Clinic getting her diseases, the amount of money he spent buying her meat cell products to violently consume later on, and the amount of time in the dead of night pleasuring himself to her flawless face. He realized then that she needed to be treated much more than just society's property...

One fateful night, the oppertunity hit Edward out of nowhere, much like a runaway train. The two were just sitting on the couch together, an mere arm's length apart, watching the violently obsessive paparazzi rave and rant about Aria Noble's leaked nudes, while showing the low quality, but graphic images on the screen of the socialite's nude body. Hannah wrinkled her nose in disgust, while looking over at Edward to see if he was reacting the same way. He was leaning back a bit, with a disgusted expression on his soft face, much to Hannah's relief.

"Edward?" Hannah piped up. Edward's head immediately turned her direction, his blue eyes meeting her icy ones.

"Yeah, what's up?" Edward responded, a look of concern suddenly pouring across his face.

"What are we having for supper tonight?" Hannah questioned, her stomach rumbling at the hunger surging through her. Edward leaned forward and picked up the remote, shutting the invasive network off, watching as the screen went pitch black before he turned his attention back to her.

"I was thinking that we could eat some fish and chips tonight. There's a takeout place just across the road if you want to go get some for us." Edward offered, smiling shyly at her. Hannah quickly pulled herself up at the oppertunity to get something to eat and grabbed her wallet off of the coffee table in front of the couch. Although a bit concerned about her going outside at that hour, Edward assured himself that everything would be perfectly fine. Watching Hannah grabbing her beat up sneakers and sticking her sock covered feet in them, Edward felt his heart miss a beat, especially when she flicked her naturally wavy hair over her shoulder. He forced himself to snap out of it when she looked over at him and beamed brightly in excitement. When Hannah finally had her laces tied up, she pulled her baseball cap on and huffed proudly. It was the first time that she would be out since her and Edward first met.

"Ok, if you want to know what I want, just get me some haddock and a large fries." Edward informed her. Hannah smiled in excitement, much to Edward's confusion.

"That's my favorite, too," She chirped, taking his hands in her own and shaking them excitedly, "It's like we're soulmates!" Edward's heart skipped a beat and his head suddenly got dizzy. The word "soulmate" echoed in his head for a couple moments before snapping back to the unbelievable reality to look at Hannah again.

"I guess so, heh heh." Edward awkwardly replied, blushing at her soft hands in his own. The feeling dissapeared when Hannah released her grip on his hands and grabbed her wallet before heading out the door, quietly closing it behind her. As he watched her leave, he mentally slapped himself for not making a move sooner. Cursing to himself, he plopped back down onto the couch, and laid his head against the soft, fluffy cushion. He needed to confess sooner or later, before it was too late...

"Order up! Two haddock meals with fries!" The hard voice of the rather intimidating man behind the counter filled the dingy and poorly lit room as Hannah stood up from her rock hard seat and sauntered to the counter, where the bag of piping hot food was just waiting for her on the counter. Giving the terrifying cashier a sweet smile, Hannah looped her manicured hand through the handle on the flimsy bag, watching as the man gave her a half-smile in response. As she quietly thanked him, she turned on her sneaker clad heels and left the establishment, heading out to the dark, desolate street, which was only partially illuminated by tall lamp posts. She gripped the food tighter as she padded down the road on the way back to Edward's place. Out of nowhere, she accidently bumped into someone, hearing something hit the ground as she felt the impact of the crash surge through her body.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" Hannah apologized, regaining her balance enough to see that she ran right into a cameraman, with his tight black shirt, black baseball cap, hideous chin strap beard, and a bulky TV camera on his muscular shoulder. She prayed that he didn't recognize her, but it was too late when she realized that her hat fell on the ground in front of him. Before she could even open her mouth, the man immediately turned his camera on with a fixated expression on his face.

"Oh my god, you're Hannah Geist! Where have you been these last two weeks?" He interrogated obnoxiously, prodding at her with the overly huge camera. Hannah, now on edge, backed up slowly away from the monster of a camera and the pushy, agressive man.

"Please, no questions. I'm tired and I just want to rest." Hannah demanded politely, trying to shoo the man away. This only encouraged him more, for he whistled loudly and waited for a couple minutes before a large group of strangers looked in their direction.

"Everyone! I found Hannah Geist!" The camera man yelled in excitement, poking at her with the camera again, accidently bumping her jaw with the lens. Soon, the large group of people rushed over, pulling their cameras out as they crowded around Hannah, screaming at her and hurling questions in her direction. As she tried to get away, a tight circle formed around her, keeping her from escaping.

"What new disease do you have?" Where have you been for the last two weeks?Are you having an affair?" Hannah couldn't stand the personal questions being thrown at her, as she desperately tried to push through the crowd.

"Please, leave me alone!" She cried softly, trying to be polite. However, it didn't work at all, as the cameras kept flashing and the crowd closed in. As she backed away, the cameraman hit the back of her head with the lens, pushing her forewards toward the obsessed crowd. Spots formed in her vision as camera flashes blinded her and tears ran down her cheeks while she tried to push the fans away.

"Get away from me!" She wailed loudly. As she almost managed to push her way out, she felt a painful prick in her arm, and turned around only to see that the cameraman had stabbed her with a needle and was taking some of her blood.

"Give us whatever new disease you have now! I want it first!" The cameraman cried. Suddenly, Hannah snapped, snatching the needle out of her arm and slamming it to the ground while giving the man a death glare, shattering the tube and watching as the blood splattered on the pavement. The cameraman, now furious, clasped her wrist and pulled her towards him roughly.

"It's not very ladylike to act like that, you know, Mrs Geist." Without thinking, she grabbed the piping hot gravy from the bag, opened the cover and splashed it in the cameraman's face, watching as he howled in pain at the feel of the boiling gravy burning his face.

"Go to hell!" Hannah screeched. He dropped his camera on the sidewalk, the lens that repeatedly prodded Hannah, fracturing into a million pieces as it hit the ground. Hannah quickly sped away from the compulsive crowd, picking up the pace as the crowd relentlessly persued her. Her vision was impaired by the panicked tears flowing down her cheeks as she tried to escape the groupies. Luckily, they managed to be distracted by another destroyed syringe that belonged to the suffering cameraman, and immediately dropped down and started lapping up the diseased blood from the filthy pavemen like a bunch of wild animals, which gave Hannah a chance to escape. She dashed into the lobby of the apartment building, tearing up the stairs and down the hall until she saw Edward's apartment. She pounded on the door desperately, hoping that he would let her in. The only thing she needed now was for things to go back to normal...

Inside, Edward was mentally practicing what he was going to say to her. After going over a few phrases and a couple cheesy pick up lines in his head, he was ready to face her. When he heard a knock on the door, he jumped off the couch and rushed to the door, tearing it open excitedly.

"Hey there, wanna-" He stopped, his bright smile fading when he saw her condition. Her hat was missing, black streaks of mascara stained her pale cheeks, her porcelin skin was blotchy, and her lips were quivering. One shaky hand was still holding the food, but soon released the bag, letting it hit the floor.

"Hey, are you ok? What's wrong?" Edward quizzed, studying her expression, but realized the problem when he heard the yelling and excited shouting of her name outside the window on the streets below. Without any warning, Hannah began to sob uncontrollably, falling to her knees on the floor outside.

"Oh God, Hannah, I'm so sorry." Edward whispered quickly rushing over to her, dropping to his knees and pulling her into his arms. Her small frame fit perfectly against his as she buried her face into his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his nape. Unsure of what to do, he wrapped one arm under her back and the other under her knees, picking her up bridal style and carrying her inside, kicking the bag of food inside with one foot and using the other foot to close the door. She was suprisingly light in his arms, so it was easy to carry her to the couch and sit down, lowering her into his lap.

"Shhh, Hannah, I'm here. No one's going to hurt you now." Edward consoled, rocking back and forth to try and calm her down. He rubbed her back slowly with one hand and held her upright with the other, letting her sob into his shoulder and not caring as his sweater was dampened by her tears. He squeezed her tight as she wailed harder, laying his head on hers.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Hannah whimpered into his shoulder, gripping onto the back of his cashmere sweater. Her sobbing lightened slightly upon feeling a curly lock of his brown hair tickle her ear.

"No, no, no, don't you dare be sorry. You deserve so much better than this." Edward whispered, holding her closer. Hannah pulled her head away for a second to look up at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" She questioned, trying to catch her breath, with stray tears pouring down her cheeks. Edward removed one hand from her back and cupped her tear stained cheek, stroking it gently with his thumb.

"People take diseases from you and use your muscle cells as meat. You're being treated like someone's property, and you're not being respected by anyone. No one knows you for the amazing, intelligent, and kind person you really are...but I do." Edward explained, still holding Hannah. Hannah stopped sobbing, only a couple stray tears dripping down her cheeks, which were stopped by Edward's thumb. Edward's pale face erupted in a crimson blush, and his blue eyes darted around the room awkwardly.

"Um...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel-"

"Edward, don't be sorry. That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me. You've done so much for me. Letting me stay here, taking care of me, and just being good to me. Thank you for everything." Hannah responded, smiling up at him as she laid her head on his shoulder and looked up at him. It was at that moment that Edward realized how close their faces were.

"Um, Hannah, can I...kiss you?" Edward asked, his hand still on her cheek. Hannah nodded, smiling warmly at him, giving him permission. He slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against hers in a gentle and chaste kiss. Her lips felt soft and warm against his chapped ones, and it felt like heaven. Chills flew up his spine when he felt her long eyelashes tickle his cheek. He positioned her so she was straddling him on the couch and pulled her in until her body was pressed against his. He deepened the kiss, removing one hand from her cheek and wrapping it around her back, shivering as she placed her soft hands on his burning, crimson cheeks. Edward's head felt dizzy and his heart was basically thumping out of his chest. Her sweet mouth, her scent, and her soft skin was driving him insane, but he managed to control himself by pulling away. They both smiled and broke out into a giggle fit once they made eye contact again.

"I love you, Edward." Hannah whispered, burying her face into the crook of his neck and wrapping her arms around his neck and closing her eyes, taking in the scent of mild cologne and feeling his curly hair ticking her face as she held on tight. He held her just as tightly, rubbing her tiny back gently.

"I love you, too, Hannah." It was at that moment that Edward's sick fixation and his violent sexual obsession with Hannah turned into something even more powerful: True love.

The End :)


End file.
